magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie: Episode List
First Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie '1- "The Bathhouse With an Angel"' (天女のいる銭湯) Airdate: July 4, 2002 Little Valkyrie is on a jealousy streak. She wants all of Kazuto's attention even though he tells her he's busy. So after a hell of a night trying to get her to bed and sleep she demands to play Hide-n-go-Seek tomorrow and if he can't find her she'll return to space. But this does nothing but cause trouble when she's gone before morning and nearly gets Kazuto killed, again! '2- "The Transforming Princess Valkyrie"' (変身皇女ワルキューレ) Airdate: July 11, 2002 Valkyrie crashes on Kazuto, and gives him half of her soul. She comes to live with him and Akina and Rika do not like it. Hydra comes to Earth from Valhalla to bring Valkyrie back and Valkyrie and Kazuto hide, but Hydra finds them. Valkyrie transforms and fights her off until Akina is able to seal Hydra. '3- "Head Cat-Girl Maid, Ms. Sanada"' (猫耳侍女長真田さん) Airdate: July 18, 2002 Ms. Sanada is the head maid of the royal family and comes to earth and after learning of Valkyrie's condition and a few things they did together she believes that Kazato proposed and prepares to stay and plan the wedding. But when she sees Kazato give Akina a present she feels he's cheating on the princess. So she begins to follow Kazato and starts changing any young woman that even looks at him into a catgirl! '4- "What Your Wings Are For"' (君の羽根がめざすもの) Airdate: July 25, 2002 We learn that the reason Valkyrie came to earth was to escape an arranged marriage. Now her fiancé has come to claim her despite the fact she's now a child. When he learns the reason for her condition is she gave him the most precious thing a person can give, he sets off to get it back and restore Valkyrie to normal. '5- "Rika Acts Her Age"' (リカちゃん歳時記) Airdate: August 01, 2002 We see Rika's life. She tells us and shows us her day to day life. Studying for school. How embarrassing she finds Valkyrie's ship in the middle of her house. She went to go shopping and Valkyrie asked for a new manga that just came out. Well she went for grocery's and then stopped at the book store to look for more material to help her study for High school entrance exams but the books looked the same and didn't look any different than what she had. As she was leaving without anything she spotted Valkyrie's manga and then said in the end she was a big softie since she bought it. At school there was a boy that everyone thought was really cute and he asked her out but she refused him. Later after seeing Little Valkyrie kiss Kazato and become an adult just to save a kitten. The boy calls Rika on the phone and she tells him she doesn't hate him. He wants to start going out together and she starts to think that maybe Valkyrie's ship isn't such an eyesore after all. '6- "Princess Memorial"' (姫様メモリアル) Airdate: August 08, 2002 Ms. Sanada purchases a video camera through the Galactic Internet Shopping Page so that she can film Princess Valkyrie. She happens to film a scene where Valkyrie is playing with Hydra and accidentally activates the automatic defense system on Hydra’s UFO. Valkyrie and Hydra work together to stop the out of control UFO. '7- "Runaway Princess Laine"' (脱線皇女ライネ) Airdate: August 15, 2002 Laine, another princess of Valhalla lands on Earth. She is in love with Valkyrie, and when she finds out that Valkyrie is staying on Earth because of Kazuto, she decides to try and break them up. She decides to do this by transforming into the females around Kazuto in order to seduce him. '8- "A Vacation for the Cat-Girl Maids"' (猫耳慰安旅行) Airdate: August 22, 2002 The Catgirl maids suggest that they all go on a vacation at the beach. Laine decides to join them. '9- "Akina's Miniature Transformation"' (秋菜小変身) Airdate: August 29, 2002 Akina accidentally turns herself small instead of Hydra when Laine crash lands on her. While she is a little kid she discovers how nice it can be to be a kid. She also manages to confess her feelings for Kazuto to Hydra and Valkyrie and wonders why she is unable to be as genuine and honest when she is an adult. '10- "How I Bought an Asteroid Over the Internet"' (通販で小惑星を買った話) Airdate: 05 September, 2002 Sanada was using her computer to look through the space catalog when she was suddenly called away leaving the computer on. Little Valkyrie comes in and starts pounding away on it and accidentally buying an Asteroid. '11- "Tokino Bathhouse Space Annex"' (時乃湯宇宙別館) Airdate: September 12, 2002 During the battle the asteroid is shot and a hot spring gushes from it. It also has a healing effect of curing souls, and Valkyrie's soul is healed by this hot spring. Now that she is healed, she no longer needs to be with Kazuto. '12- "A Ride into Fantasy for Valkyrie"' (ワるきゅーレ夢幻騎行) Airdate: September 19, 2002 After hearing of Valkyrie's wedding on the news the gang decides to go there. Kazato decides he has to see her one last time! But the guards have orders that NO ONE is allowed to enter. Can they get past them and will Kazato finally decide on his true feelings for Valkyrie? Second Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 2: Juunigatsu no Yasoukyoku (December Nocturne) '1 (13)- "Toki no Kagi" ("The Key of Time")' (時の鍵) Airdate: October 4, 2003 Valkyrie still lives with Kazuto. One day a giant wand-like object called “the Key of Time” appears before Valkyrie while she’s playing at the park. She starts helping others with the power of Key of Time and she keeps on using it without knowing its real power and purpose. Just as she helps Spot with the Key of Time, it goes out of control all of a sudden. It turns into a chaos involving the entire town. '2 (14)- "Kikai Oujou Chorus" ("Cyborg Princess Chorus")' (機械皇女コーラス) Airdate: October 11, 2003 The people at Tokino Bathhouse get ready for the cold weather. Rika goes to her room looking for a kotatsu and when she opens the closet door there’s a girl sitting inside of it. She’s another princess from Valhalla named Princess Chorus. She tells everyone that she’s a cyborg and she has only three days left to live. She wishes to make good memories before she dies so asks Kazuto to go out on the date with her. '3 (15)- "Denpa Oujou Chorus" ("Wave Princess Chorus")' (電波皇女コーラス) Airdate: October 18, 2003 Chorus now lives with the people of the Tokino Bathhouse. One day she senses that some sort of crisis is about to happen on the earth. Chorus tells everyone about this crisis but no one pays attention to what she has to say. But just like she predicted, an enormous flying object appeared in the air one day! '4 (16)- "Gakuen Wakusei no Otome-tachi" ("Girls of Planet Academy")' (学園惑星の乙女たち) Airdate: October 25, 2003 This explains how Laine and Chorus came to attend the middle school of Planet Academy. '5 (17)- "Valkyrie Ghost"' (ワルキューレ・ゴースト) Airdate: November 01, 2003 One day Kazuto runs into a girl who looks just like Valkyrie. Ever since that day Kazuto hasn’t been himself, mesmerized by the mysterious beauty of this girl who calls herself “Valkyrie Ghost”. Akina and Hydra notice that Kazuto has been acting a little strange and decide to follow him. When Akina and Hydra turn a corner, following Kazuto, they saw Valkyrie Ghost standing there, leaning against Kazuto’s body. '6 (18)- "Meemu Yakan Hikou" ("Mehm Night Flight")' (メーム夜間飛行) Airdate: November 08, 2003 Mehm decides to visit the Tokino Bathhouse to check on the girls. She also brings everyone the new bath product which was just released in space. When they pour the package into the water, everyone is engulfed in light and turn into kids. Since Mehm was older than everyone, she is now a young and beautiful girl who gains attention of boys wherever she goes. Supposedly the strange concoction lasts for three days before the effects wear off. '7 (19)- "Dai-ichi shi Super Karaoke Taisen" ("Super Karaoke War 1")' (第一次スーパーカラオケ大戦) Airdate: November 15, 2003 While Valkyrie is watching her favorite TV show “Little Bunny Pyonko”, the TV breaks down. Akina tries to fix it by banging it a couple of times but there’s no use. Kazuto brings a flyer of the karaoke contest hosted by the Hagoromo shopping district. Everyone decides to participate in the contest hoping to win the first prize, a brand new big screen TV! '8 (20)- "Nekomimi Hakkouda-san" ("Catgirls in Mount Hakkoda")' (猫耳八甲田山) Airdate: November 22, 2003 Little Valkyrie's friends start talking about a picnic and throwing snowballs. She runs home and starts crying that she wants to do those things. The cat girl squad suggest they take a vacation and do just that! But things get bad when a blizzard rolls in. Not only are they lost, their losing track of each other! '9 (21)- "The Most Powerful Super Girl Akidra"' (最強超女秋ドラ) Airdate: November 29, 2003 Akina was trying a more advanced level of spell to in order to increase her magical powers. But then Hydra steps into the barrier Akina created. Hydra broke one Akina's tea cups and they start arguing. Suddenly their hands start to glow and they find themselves merged together! After going to Kazuto's place and agree on something their transformation ends. They return to Akina's place to try to confirm that it's their arguing that causes the transformation! Will this new combined power be enough to stop Valkyrie Ghost? '10 (22)- "Kuroi jouni no tsuki" ("Twelve Black Moons")' (黒い十二の月) Airdate: December 06, 2003 Valkyrie Ghost continues to claim the Kazuto is her Phantom lover. Akina even believes she saw him leave with her. Akina and Hydra in their new form see a vision of 12 moons. But Valhalla has only 8 moons. No one understands how the story of the phantom lover is connected to any of this. Then Valkyrie Ghost shows up to take Kazato for good! Will he go with her or will Valkyrie be able to stop her? '11 (23)- "Ushinawareta yon oujou" ("Four Lost Princesses")' (失われた四皇女) Airdate: December 13, 2003 Tokino Bathhouse has been closed ever since Kazuto was taken away by Valkyrie Ghost and Valkyrie is very depressed. Mehm who’s figured out the core of the problem is in Valhalla takes everyone and heads there. Thanks to Mehm and Akidra, the mystery surrounding the connection of Valkyrie Ghost and the twelve black moons finally becomes clear. '12 (24)- "Dai kakeru Warukyure" ("Soaring Valkyrie")' (天翔けるワルキューレ) Airdate: 20 December, 2003 Chorus is able to hear the sorrow of the four lost princesses. It seems they were holding back the blizzard of time and content to watch over Valhalla long after their deaths. But now feeling Valkyrie's overwhelming love for Kazato has brought about their feelings to life. Can Valkyrie save both Kazato and the four lost Princesses as well as beating Valkyrie Ghost? Third Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 3: Seiresetsu no Hanayome (Bride of Celestial Souls' Day) '1 (25)- "About the Relationship Between Girls and Glasses"' (乙女と眼鏡の関係について) Airdate: December 22, 2004 A ship crashes into the high school. Then a new teacher shows up. It turns out to be Pharm another princess of Valhalla. She slowly starts to convince all the girls at school to wear the same kind of glasses as her, even members of Ms. Sanada's cat girl squad are affected. Even the guys at school seem to like the new look. Leaving only Akina and Kazato feeling left out. No one knows what her true intentions are other than seemingly to want every girl in the world to wear glasses. '2 (26)- "Inarba, the Goddess of Judgment"' (裁きの女神 イナルバ) Airdate: December 22, 2004 Inarva The Princess of Judgment. She has come and passes judgment on everyone that has violated the Valhalla royal household rules. Judgment comes in the form of a persons worst nightmare! She tells Kazato that its time to officially marry Valkyrie and to do it on Celestial Souls Day. It takes place in three months. '3 (27)- "Nekomimizuki tanjou" ("The Caped Cat-Girl is Here")' (猫耳頭巾参上) Airdate: December 22, 2004 Inarva gives Kazuto a stone and told him there are 11 more. They are part of a ritual and that they sent them to earth. They must look for the stones together to find them all and if they do before souls day it is said to ensure a long marriage. But there are demon's or volunteers acting as demon's to pretend to try to stop them from collecting them all. '4 (28)- "Laine, Laine, Laine"' (ライネ・ライネ・ライネ) Airdate: December 22, 2004 Laine’s trip to the hair salon turns into a time-travelling adventure when a new massage technique brings her face to face with a younger version of herself! '5 (29)- "iede oujou WARUKYUURE" ("Runaway princess Valkyrie")' (家出皇女ワルキューレ) Airdate: December 22, 2004 Little Valkyrie returns home from play hoping to find cake as her snack. What she finds is sweet potatoes, she gets angry when she's told that's all she's getting. Fed up she decides to run away from home! She ends up at Akina's house, then stays with Chorus and Laine at their place. Then she stays with Pharm for a few hours then goes home with Kazuto. Then that night as they were talking they kiss and Valkyrie returns to her adult form and then she proceeds to run away from home making the same rounds as Little Valkyrie did. '6 (30)- "Battle of the Wedding Chapel in the Sky"' (天空閣結婚式城の攻防) Airdate: December 22, 2004 Nesty recovers the Mural of the Legendary Princess in honor of Valkyrie’s wedding, but the ceremony is disrupted when space pirates try to steal the priceless artifact! Fourth Season: UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie 4: Toki to Yume to Ginga no Utage (Banquet of Time, Dreams, and Galaxies) '1 (31)- "Valkyrie's Big Reunion"' (ワルキューレ大同窓会) Airdate: July 21, 2006 Rika wakes up to a woman in her mirror. It's soon discovered that she's an old friend of Valkyrie's. Then it's learned that Pharm had arranged a class Reunion for Valkyrie and Hydra's old academy class without informing anyone! Now Sanada has to rally the cat girl squad to get the reunion underway! Hydra not wanting to show up at the reunion as a little kid begs and pleads with Akina to release the seal. Akina finally agrees if Hydra does all the chores for a month and rubs her feet. Hydra balked at the last part but finally agrees and goes to the reunion in her adult form. After the party was over everyone was relaxing in the bath, Pharm taking full credit for doing nothing, the girls much to the shock and surprise of both Valkyrie and Hydra that they want all future reunions to be here to! '2 (32)- "Star of Hopes, Star of Dreams"' (願い星、想い星) Airdate: September 21, 2006 Meemu and Inarva start to follow Akina around. Finally they tell her that they want her to be the priestess to perform a special ritual dance for the Celestial Comet. She refuses but then Sanada puts on a mask and agrees for her. She still didn't like it till Kazato who has to be there as well liked her costume. Then she agreed to do it and started rigorous training to make sure her dance is perfect in every way! Category:UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie Page